Liar
by NeonProwl
Summary: Hello and this is a Reader Insert! A man is killing young women he considers "Liars" The you are the only one of his victims to survive. When the FBI Comes the only one you want to talk to is Spencer Reid. With the killer still targeting you while killing others you ask "Will you keep me safe Spencer?"
1. Attack

**Hello everyone! Just a little thing I wanna say. I watch Criminal Minds every weekday morning while I get ready for school. My dad and me bond a lot during shows like this (Criminal Minds, SVU, NCIS) and I love Spencer Reid! He's so smart and socially awkward which is something I am, socially awkward, so I thought, READER INSERT GOLD! So enjoy this, and review if you want. Also this one is for girls, but I do have one for guys called "Lesson." Unless you're a boy who wants to be a girl then please, read on. One more thing, I might go back and forth between the cast first names and last names. Sorry.**

_"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." _

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

Your awoken by a loud alarm, you turn and see your phone vibrating and ringing loudly. You groan as you reach for it and press 'Dismiss'. "(Your name), get down stairs, you're running late!" You hear your mother scream. Another groan escapes your mouth as you roll over to you stomach and push yourself up. In the corner of your eye you see you're stuffed (any stuffed toy), (your toys name). You pick it up and give it a faint smile. "Let's try to get this day over with." You say to yourself.

~Outside

A man, standing across the street from your home, wearing crossing guard gear, looked at your house intensely. He had been studying you for the last few days. A week prior they discovered his last victim, Veronica King. But now she was gone, he was now focused on you. Standing…waiting.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" You say as you walk out of your home and to the cross walk. When you reach the cross walk you notice that this wasn't the usual crossing guard. You shrug it off thinking that the other one was out sick. As the crossing guard stops the cars, you walk pass him and say "Thank you." With a smile. He looks at you and scowled, muttering "Liar."

You where out of ear shot when you heard him say that. After you reach the other side of the street and continued walking, the man walked behind you, keeping far enough distance not to be seen, but to see you.

~School

You're walking towards the science building of your school. The last bell rang, indicating that school is over. You where in no hurry to go home. As you walk to the building you notice something in the corner of your eye, you turn your head and see a man looking at you. The look he gives you scares you, but you smile to him, hoping that would help, it just made him mad. He then began shaking the chain link fence that separated the school from the outside world. This frightens you and you run to the science building. After finding your class you notice you're the only one there.

You sit at your desk; school had been over for about ten minuets. You where looking forward to this. All day you had been surrounded by people and just wanted to be alone. You used this alone time to work on your science presentation. You hear a door open and look up to see one of your friends "Hey (name), where all going to the Donut shop! Wanna come." (He/She) said. You smile at them and say, "No thanks, I'm good." They shrug and leave the room. The moment the door closed your smile falls and turns to a frown. You look back to your work. "I probably would have been annoying," You say with a sad sigh.

~3 hours later~

As you put the finishing touches on your presentation you hear a guitar solo coming form your backpack. You run to it and pull out your phone.

"Hey mama" You say casually

"Do you know what time it is?" She says with worry and anger mixed in her voice.

You look at your phone and see that it's now six o'clock. This usually wouldn't be a big deal, but the time changed recently so it got darker earlier. "Sorry mama, I'll be home soon." You said, she then says, "I love you" before hanging up. You walk out of the school, clinging your bag tight, thinking how they could not tell a student when they where closing up.

As you walk, you get the feeling someone is following you. Out of instinct you turn and see no one. You let out a nervous chuckle. How silly could you be? As you turn forward you feel a sharp pain in your neck and hand covering your mouth.

Standing before you is a man wearing a skull mask and a black hood. He has a syringe in your neck; his thumb pushes the plunger down. As you struggle you bite his hand hard and notice he's wearing leather gloves. He lets you go and you run, though you don't get far. After a few steps your vision begins to blur, and you find it hard to keep balance. Your breathing becomes shallower. You then fall to the ground and begin crawling. The man walks to your side and pushes you on your back with his foot.

You look up at the streetlights; they make everything foggier than it already is. Before you lose conciseness all you hear is. "Liar"

~Quantico, Virginia

It was a normal day for the Agents. Everyone had just got their morning coffee and walked into the briefing room. "Okay, so what do we got?" Asked Rossi.

Hotchner turned on the screen and three dead girls appeared, along with crime scene photos and a picture of a girl in a hospital rode.

"There have been killings in the (You choose where you live) area the last two months. All the victims being deemed liars." He said as the clicked the image of the first victim.

"Natasha Port, age 33, she worked as a layer, she was found in her apartment, the words "Liar" written on her wall, her vocal cords removed." Hotchner said as he changed the picture.

"Rebecca White, age 18, she was walking home from her job at Starbucks, she was found behind the cash register the following morning, liar was also written on the walls, though her hands where cut off."

"And the last victim?" Derek asked, pushing his coffee to the side. The thought of a girl dying in a Starbucks suddenly made him reach for a water bottle.

"The last victim, Veronica King, age 16, she was found hung on a swing set at a park two blocks from her house. Her blood was soaked in the sand, her stomach was carved with the word liar, an arrow pointing to her," He paused "crotch was also carved." Hotchner said, trying not to gag.

"This guy is sick" JJ said, chewing on her pen in frustration. "Who's the girl in the robe?" She asked.

"She could have been the Unsubs recent victim." Hotchner said.

"(First name), (Last name), age (Insert number). She walked into a convenience store at 12 o'clock midnight. She was covered in cuts and bruises, the left side of her mouth was sewn into a smile." Hotchner explained. "Well interview her when we get off the plane."

"Hmm, the victims must have done something that struck a nerve, something personal, maybe even psychological?" Reid said while tapping his pencil on the table.

"Garcia, go through some records and see if there's even a slight thing the victims have in common." Hotchner said.

"On it!" She said while standing up and prancing to her office. "Good luck baby girl!" Derek yelled. "I don't need luck my chocolate bear!" She yelled back.

~Meanwhile~

You lay in a hospital bed. You requested not to have any visitors. You didn't want your friends to see you, and you didn't want their pity. You hear the door open. You didn't think much of it and just laid there. You hear footsteps coming closer to your bed, this makes you tense but you still you think nothing.

You close your eyes and try to go to sleep. Your eyes snapped open when a leather glove covers your mouth. Your eyes tear up as your breathing becomes rapid and uneven. You look up to see a skull mask and black hood. With his other hand he brings them to his lips and gestures you to be quiet, a needle and thread hanging from between his fingers.

The plane landed as expected. The group got off the plane and began there way to the hospital. On their way there they began trying profile the Unsub. So far all they had was that he saw them as liars.

"Hey guys I got some news!" They heard Garcia through the Bluetooth. "I looked at some pictures of the last victim, Veronica King, almost all of the photo's of her are taken at the park she was found in." Garcia said.

"How did you see these pictures?" Rossi asked.

"Facebook." Garcia replied simply.

"Also, the first victim was found in her apartment. Friends and family said that she rarely left her home; the only acceptation was when she had to work. As for the second victim she was found behind the register of the Starbucks she worked at, she went to that Starbucks everyday, even before she started working there." Garcia said.

"So the victims are killed in places that they where comfortable with, places they went to religiously." Alex said. "Did (Name) say where she was found?"

"Unfortunately not. When she walked to the convenience store she passed out, when she woke up she didn't want to talk or see anyone." Hotchner said.

"Well where here now, lets get see if she wants to talk." JJ said as the car parked in front of the hospital. They all noticed there where police cars everywhere.

"Derek Morgan, FBI. What happened?" Derek asked one of the officers, showing his badge. "The girl who was attacked the other day, a man was in her room trying to sew her mouth, he escaped but where keeping a eye on all the exits." The officer said.

On their way to the room they met with the parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. (Last name), I'm, agent Aaron Hotchner, these are agents David Rossi, Alex Blake, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau. We would like to have your permission to talk to your daughter." Hotchner said.

As Hotchner was talking to the parents Spencer turned his head towards the observation window and saw you. You're where sitting on your bed; a little boy was sitting on the bed with you. The boy gave you a hug before handing you a book and a stuffed toy before walking out. When the boy walked out he hugged your mothers arm tight. "Who's this?" JJ asked. "This is (Name of brother), he's five." The mother said. The boy looked up at the agents with wide innocent eyes. "Mama I'm thirsty."

"I can go with him to get a soda." JJ said. The mother nodded. The boy grabbed JJ's hand and then led her to the soda machine. "Your gonna help my sister right?" The boy said. JJ stopped and kneeled down to the boys level, placing her hand on the boys shoulder. "Me and my team, will do what ever it takes to keep your sister safe, and find the one who hurt her, okay sweetie?"

The boy smiled at JJ and continued walking.

"Is there anything we should know about your daughter?" Alex asked.

"She's uh, very quiet. Doesn't really talk much, and when she does she only talks to people she knows well. She most likely wont talk to you unless you try to get to know her, and even that is nearly impossible." The father said. The team looked through the observation window and saw you laying back on the bed, your stuffed animal pressed close to your chest as you read a book, your lips moving and making a small smile.

"If you could give us a chance, we would like to try." Derek said. The parents looked at each other and after a moment opened the door. "Hey (name), there some agents that wants to talk to you." The father said. The moment the agents walked into the room you closed the book and put the covers over your head.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." You said in a faint voice. At that moment your brother and JJ walk into the room. "Hey (name), I got you a drink." Your brother said. When your brother reached you, you put your hand out of the sheet and took the drink, saying thank you before the sound of the can opening was heard.

After a few awkward minuets the team decided to come back another time.

~The next day~

The agents where standing outside of your hospital room. You where still reading so you didn't notice they where talking to your brother. "So, out of all of us, whom would your sister talk to?" Alex asked your brother. Your brother looked at them.

"Well, she would talk to someone that's like her, or won't try and confuse her." The boy said. They needed more information.

"Sweetie is there anything that would be a good conversation starter so we can talk to her easily." JJ asked. Your brother looked and thought before looking up and smiling. "She like books! Scary books, poetry, and (what ever you want). She also likes playing strategy games like battle ship!" The boy said. He then saw his parents beckoning for him to go to them. The boy then ran to his parents and waved goodbye to the agents.

"Okay, so who's going in?" Hotchner asked.

After a few minuets of silence Reid walked towards the door. "I'll give it try." He opened the door and walked in.

This got your attention as you looked up from your book and saw Reid walk in. You recognized him as one of the agents from yesterday and put your book closer to your face, your attempt to hide yourself.

"Hello my name is Spencer Reid." He said casually. Not saying "Agent", knowing you would be reluctant to talk if it seemed he just wanted information and nothing more. "So, I saw you reading yesterday, and you seem to be reading now. You started reading early didn't you?" He asked.

Your eyes widen in shock as you mutter, "Yes…how did you know that?". You put down your book and look at down at your hands, not wanting to see if he was giving you a cocky smile or smug look. If you had looked up you would have seen him smiling.

"Most girls your age would have asked for a phone or a game, you asked for a book. Most people your age that like books most likely started reading at a young age. You seem to enjoy it. I enjoy a good book myself." He said, walking closer to you.

You look up and see him leaning against the wall next to your bed. "I like books that keep my interest…. I don't really like reading the stuff the makes me read unless I like it." You say quietly, Reid almost couldn't hear you. You looked up and saw him smiling. It was a genuine smile.

~An hour later

"How's he doing?" Rossi asked. Walking to the group and handing them coffee. "Well, they where talking about books, then authors, now about…I don't even know." Derek said, taking a sip of his coffee.

In your hospital room you where sitting there listening and talking. You like this Spencer guy. He was real. You didn't want to be mean but you like him better than your friends, only because he was a man of logic and statistics. He wouldn't pretend to be interested in what you said; he was listening and absorbing it. You knew he was probably trying to get you comfortable enough to talk about what happened, but he wasn't bringing it up and you liked that.

Another thing you liked is that he didn't give you a look of pity or worry like the doctors where. He was treating you like it never happened and you liked that.

"(Name), I hate to ruin our talk but, I need to ask you about what happened." Spencer said. You looked away from him.

"Not with you." You say in a almost depressed tone.

"Why not?" He asked. He was now sitting at the edge of your bed.

"Cause your going to treat me different after I tell you." You said as you hid your face in your hands.

"I wont, I promise once where done we can continue our conversation, alright?" He says. You look up and see him still giving you a reassuring smile. "And I'll even get us something to eat since you can't leave yet." You take a deep breath and say:

"Okay."

~To be continued


	2. Interview

"Okay (Name), I want you to close your eyes." Reid says. You do so. "Now, it's late, your walking home from school, you can feel the cool night air on your skin." He says. In your mind you see a semi clear image of you walking. "Do you see or hear anything?" His voice seems to come out of nowhere.

"I don't see anything…I hear something…I remember turning." You say. "And?" You hear him ask. "I see nothing…" You say again. "I remember turning back and-" You stop mid sentence, your breath hitches and you begin to whimper. "No…no!" You scream.

"It's okay its okay." You hear Reid's voice again, and feel something on your shoulder, most likely his hand. "Calm down. He can't get you." He says. "Take a deep breath, in then out." He repeats this until you begin doing as he says. After a few breathes your calm again. "Okay, when your ready tell me what happened next."

"I turned around and I felt something pinch my neck, and cover my mouth. I bit his hand, it tasted like salt and blood." You whimper at the memory of the glove covering your scream. "Do you remember anything specific?" He asks. "Yes! He was…wearing a skull mask, and had a black hood…I felt something, a small sting in my neck then he let me go…" You said.

You opened your eyes and saw that Reid was sitting in front of you, his hand on your shoulder. "It gets foggy after that…I feel asleep." After those words left your lips you begin to panic. "Oh God did he-he touch me!" You yell, slapping Reid's hand off of you and jumping off the bed. You run to the other side of the room and press your back against the wall. You slide to the floor and cover yourself with your arms and begin to sob.

"(Name) calm down, he didn't touch you, I swear." Reid says while he slowly walks towards you. When he reaches you he kneels down to your level.

The door swings open and your father runs in. "That's enough!" He yells. You look up and see your dad push Reid away and hold you close. "This interview is over." Derek walks into room and helped Reid up. "Sorry, I couldn't stop him." He says. You look up and see Reid and his friend walk towards the door. Your lightly push your father away, just enough so that your face is visible.

"Wait." You say, gaining Reid and Morgan's attention. "I'm sorry." You say, choking back a sob. "It's okay. I'll come back later." He says with a smile before walking out of the room. Your father helps you back in your bed.

In the hallway both Derek and Spencer where walking and talking. "Where did everyone go?" Spencer asked. "They found another body." Derek said.

"What was that about?" Derek asked. "I'm not sure." Reid said.

They reached the exit of the hospital. "And the rest of the interview?" Derek asked. They both put on sunglasses and walked to the SUV. "I'll continue the interview later when she's more calm." He said while getting in the vehicle. Derek started the SUV and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

Just across the street was a man, watching as the agents left the hospital. He crossed the street and entered the Hospital.

~Crime scene: Victims Backyard: Garden.

Derek and Spencer arrived at the crime scene, both waving their badges and walking passes the police tape. When they reached the rest of the team they saw the body of a girl.

Her hands and feet where tied with barbwire. Her body covered in bruises and eyes gouged out. On her forehead was the word "Liar". "What do we got?" Derek asked.

"Victims name is Lisa Moray, age 27." Alex said. "She was found here in the rose bush."

"The Unsub dragged the body to the roses in the middle of the day? Either he was brave or no one really noticed." Rossi said while looking around at the other houses. "Do we have enough to make a profile?"

"Not yet, Reid what did (Name) say?" Hotchner asked.

"She described the attack then falling asleep. I believe she would have told me more but something made her panic, I'm having Garcia check for any abuse history that might link the victims." He says while giving Hotchner the notes he made before your freak out.

"Alright. Well go back to the station and try to put the profile together. Reid go back to hospital and try to finish the interview." Hotchner said. Reid only mouthed the word 'okay' before walking back to the SUV.

~Hospital.

"He didn't make you feel uncomfortable right (Name)." Your father asks you as he tried handing you a pill. "No dad." You said while looking out the window. You turn your head and see the pill in your father's hand. "Dad please, I don't need to take those anymore." You said.

"Alright, alright, I'll just leave it here for now." Your father said. Placing the pill back in the container. "I'm going to get a coffee okay? Do you want anything?" He asks as he walked to the door. You smiled. "No, the man from earlier, I think his name was…I forgot his name. He seems nice though, he said he was gonna come back and get me something to eat." You say smiling to yourself. Your father rolled his eyes and exited the room.

You see him wave to you through the observation window and you wave back. You then see a man standing behind your father. The moment your father turned he was pushed into the window and stabbed in the abdomen. The man then turned him and pressed him against the glass, allowing you to see him bleed.

"Daddy!" You instantly run to the door and press against it. You feel him trying to open the door. "Help! Help me!" You yell. "Go away!" You screamed.

Your eyes opened as you bolted forward and screamed. You looked around and saw you where in your room. You where sweating and breathing hard. You must have fallen asleep. You turn your head and see you have been asleep since the agents left. You hear a click and immediately turn to the door, fearing your attacker was there.

Spencer entered the room, holding a thick hard cover book to his chest and a paper bag. "(Name), are you okay?" He asked, taking a seat at the end of the bed. "I-I'm fine." You say. "Is there something you need?"

"Uh, yes, yes there is." He said. "I need to finish the interview." Your throat tightened. "I-I'm sorry I freaked out earlier." You blurted out causing him to look up. "It's just you hear all these stories about women and what happens to them and…I'm sorry." You say again.

"It's alright, I understand." He said. He pulled out note pad and pen. "(Name), where going to skip to when you woke up okay?" Reid said. You nodded and closed your eyes and laid back.

"I…woke up. I tried to move my hands but the there tied. My arms felt achy. I looked and saw my arms where above my head." You said. "Did you look around the room? If you did describe it to me." Reid said.

"I'm at…a warehouse…" You say. "I've…been there before." You said in a daze. "I look forward and saw a man coming out of the shadows." You say. You feel like your going to pass out. "Does he say anything to you?" He asks.

"Yes, I think, he slapped me, and told me I can't smile anymore." You say, you went from daze and near sleep to afraid and alert in an instant. "Can we please stop now?" You asked. Reid closed his note pad and replied "For now." You open your eyes and see him rummage through the paper bag and pull a triangle shaped box. "It's pizza." He stated and handed you the box.

You take the box shyly and open it. The smell of cheese and crust met your nostrils and you smiled before taking a greedy bite, a string of cheese linking you and pizza. "It's good." You say with a stuffed mouth. "What are you reading?" You asked.

He licked his lips and took a soda out handing it to you. "It's a book of urban legends." He said. "Is the hook one in there?" You asked. "Yes it is, along with scratches." He said. "Scratches?" You asked.

"Yes, it's a spin off of the Hook legend. You see two teenagers, a girl and a boy where making out and-" He was cut off.

"Wait I know that one." You say, smiling.

After awhile it started getting dark. Spencer got up and walked towards the door. "I have to go, but um, the warehouse. How many times have you been there?" Reid asked. You thought for a second. "I go there every few days, there's these cats there I like to feed." You say. "Are they still there?" You asked, concerned for your furry friends. "I'm not sure, I'll have someone check." He said. You lay back on the bed.

"How much longer do I have to be here?" You asked. You where getting restless and your last nightmare only made you want to get out of there more. "Just another day or so." He said. "Well goodnight." He was about to leave again. "Wait!...I forgot your name." You said, embarrassed that you had spent most the day with him and not once getting his name again.

"Spencer Reid, goodnight (name)." He said before leaving the room. You saw him walk down the hall through the observation window. You closed your eyes and whispered "Goodnight Spencer."

~TBC


End file.
